Tauros
Tauros (Japanese: ケンタロス Kentauros) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. In the anime Appearance Tauros is a quadruped bovine pokemon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane across the neck. It has a rounded muzzle wit a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grow from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. Tauros is a male-only species with no true female counterpart. Personality Tauros is a very violent and rowdy Pokémon that whips itself into a frenzy with its three tails. Once it starts charging, it doesn't stop or change its course until it hits something. It will lock horns with its own kind, and the herds leader will take pride in its battle scarred horns. While known for its fierce behavior worldwide, the Tauros in the Alola region are said to possess a measure of calmness. Trainers: *Ash Ketchum *Ethan *Fernando *Mr. Shellby *Nick's father *Red's Tauros (Pokémon Origins) Powers and Abilities Tauros are powerful Pokémon - Ash's Tauros was able to lift a Pokémon into the air from a standing position (such as Venusaur, Dragonite, Tauros, and Metagross), using only its neck muscles. Its greatest asset is the ability to charge at something and has sturdy horns, easily capable of learning moves based around it (i.e. Horn Attack, Take Down, etc). In Pokémon: Sun and Moon game, Tauros can be ridden by the player and can destroy large rock by running into them at full speed. In battle, Tauros possesses the following abilities: Intimidate - Lowers the opposing Pokémon's attack stat Anger Point - Raises it Atk. stat to its maximun level, if suffering from a critical hit Sheer Force (Hidden Ability) - Removes addition effects to increase move damage. Gallery Ash_Tauros.png|Ash's Tauros Ethan_Tauros.png|Ethan's Two Tauros 797px-Fernando_Tauros.png|Fernando's Tauros Shellby_Tauros.png|Mr. Shellby's Tauros Nick_father_Tauros.png|Nick's father's Tauros Trivia * Tauros' name is derived from the constellation Taurus. * In the games, Tauros is capable of learning Sp Atk. moves such as: Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, etc - despite it being its lowest stat. * Ash owns 30 Tauors', making it the only Pokémon Ash has caught more than one of ** It is also the only Pokémon that Ash has caught in a banned episode. ** Brock was said to have captured one in said episode (but it never made an appearance on-screen). ** While caught in the green Safari Balls, Ash uses regular Poké Balls whenever he summons them to battle. * Whether or not the Tauros used by Ash is the same or different is unknown. * According to the Pokemon: Sun and Moon Pokédex, the Alola region was where the practice of riding a Tauros originated. Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes